Coming Undone
by Holy Ground X
Summary: Roxas joins the police department of Aisidox, becoming partner to homicide detective Axel Fujiwara, who unnerves him. Sarcasm, insanity, revenge, and an AkuRoku fic– what more could you ask for?
1. The Path of Retribution

**Holy Ground:**

**Hi everybody! This is my first story that I have actually published anywhere. This tale came to me in a vivid dream, fits of depression, and an interest in psychology. I will thoroughly research my writing, as I spent around 6 hours researching already! Reviews will make me fall in love with you, then bawl my eyes out in joy 3. Title changed***

**Roxas & Axel: ****You'reNotTheOne** does not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts in any way, only the story.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂ ⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

The day started off as any other. I woke up, showered, and got dressed. I wore plain slim fit blue jeans, a grey shirt, and white hoodie. It was still dark outside, and it was raining, but it didn't really seem to matter. A seemingly foreign feeling crossed over me, a small tightness in my chest, and a small smile playing on my lips. I was quite a bit surprised at my show of emotion. _Guess I should be happy_, I thought to myself. After all, today would be my first day as a detective, well preliminary. At least I wasn't doing desk work anymore.

I'd been assigned to a famous homicide detective, whose partner had gotten the pink slip for. . . let's just say misconduct. I may, or may not have had a hand in it. I made way out of my apartment, towards the parking garage. I noted I was leaving a bit late. The traffic was surprisingly light, allowing me to make my way to the station quickly.

I made my way over the homicide division office, as instructed priorly. I looked around: I had actually never met the detective, so I had no idea what he looked like. A tall man with an odd shade of spiky, shoulder-length, red hair, and emerald eyes, made his way over to me. He wore a pair of Diesel jeans, a blood red shirt with different hue stripes, and a black hoodie.

"Ah, you must be my fledgling," he said to me with a large, sardonic smile.

Something seemed rather off about him. "Yes." I replied flatly, my expression never faltering. His smile noticeably dropped for a split second, quickly replaced with another.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Axel Fujiwara, Got it memorized?" he replied with a rather self-possessed tone.

I tried to force myself not to sound monotone, put on a face too, as an attempt to disguise my lack of empathy. I needed to hide it. I needed to, for this to work. I plastered a fake smile onto my face and said, "Sure of our selves aren't we? I'm Roxas Uchiyama," he was obviously shocked at the snarky question. From the way he reacted, no one talked to him that way most likely. As quickly as the shock had washed over his face, it left, being replaced by what was probably a façade. Then again, I'm a cynic.

"Well, well. We've already got a case this morning, A young girl, sixteen or so, The scene is pretty brutal." He replied nonchalantly, like it was nothing unusual."You ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head and followed him. As he passed me to leave, his hand brushed mine. My heart jumped a little. Why. . .? Something is definitely off about him, I thought rather pensively. Any who, it didn't matter; I was one step closer. _  
_

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂ ⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Holy Ground: So, I was reading. Apparently detectives sometimes drive the seized vehicles of criminals. Rather strange o.o Also, at the crime scene, if you don't know what I Cheshire smile is I wouldn't look it up. It's pretty disgusting. I promise not to get graphic; I don't really like gore ;). Finally note, Aisidox is not a small town. Aprox ~ 100,000 population; Also, before I end this monologue, I promise chapters after this will be much better :3 I suck at expositions. Plus Roxas will not be so… bleh. . Chapter 1 agogo. **

**Roxas & Axel: ****You'reNotTheOne** only claims ownership of the story, the characters of Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter Inspiration ~**

**P!nk – True Love**

**Kelly Clarkson – Hello **

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂ ⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Chapter 1**

**The Path of Retribution**

_**Langston Hughes**_

"_Life is for the living, Death is for the dead, Let life be like music, And death be a note unsaid"_

Axel guided me out of the building, into the rain. Gloomy weather not managing to perturb him, he was smiling all the way. His chipper, yet snarky attitude was insufferable. _I guess I'll be putting up with him for while_.

"You coming?" He laughed out. I stood dazed for a second. I hadn't realized we were already at his car. It looked nice enough. It was a shiny bloodred color. Cars were not my expertise, but his obviously was expensive. I glimpsed around it, gathering my surroundings.

He looked over at me, smirked, and boasted. I ignored him and stared forward. "Not very talkative are you," he grumbled to himself, turning the keys in the ignition.

He turned the radio on to a rock station, turning it up loud. I snorted as I looked at my reflection in the window. I was 20 now, but if you weren't looking very closely, I appeared much younger than I was. Once inside, the people looked at me like I slept myself up through the ranks; in fact, was just smarter than all those dumbasses. I started laughing suddenly, at how ludicrous it all was. Axel glanced over at me, and he let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

I stopped laughing, looked over at him, and returned my gaze out the window.

"You know, if we're going to be working together, the _least_ you could do is be professional," he said coldly.

I frowned and muttered "Sorry,I'm just shy," I lied. He was right. But I don't think I could. The only thing keeping me going was anger; it was like I couldn't muster up happiness. My happiness didn't matter anyways; I needed this, and then… Then I don't know what. Perhaps I could live my life then.

My face hardened as I recalled the night of the accident; I tried pushing the memories away.

"Hmmm…." He mused to himself, "I'll get you to come out of your shell one way or another!"

We arrived at the crime scene with yellow police tape serving as a boundary around the alley. The smell of the putrefying body was horrific. A young girl's body lay limp in the middle of a large alleyway opening. Her head bashed in, her throat slit, and a Cheshire was cut up to below her ears. The girl herself didn't even bother me, what bothered me were the flashbacks.

Axel handed me a pair of disposable gloves, put some on himself, and brought me with him under the boundary. As we got closer to the body, the smell became more potent I felt the contents of my stomach trying to escape. I was standing pretty close to Axel.

Suddenly, her head turned towards me, "Roxas . . . Won't you come visit me?" it said in an eerie voice. I stumbled backwards a little, knocking into Axel. D_on't worry it's not real; Just another hallucination. _I told myself.

Axel made a grimace, "Pretty gruesome, eh?"

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered out, heart still racing.

He walked over to the red haired medical examiner."What we got here, Kairi?"

"I won't know the cause of death until I've performed a full autopsy. She has a significant amount of broken bones, including her hyoid, indicating strangulation. She has multiple stabs wounds. Any manner of things could have killed her, from exsanguination, organ damage, or strangulation. Blood lividity suggests she was moved. Estimated time of death is this morning."

"Actually," I started, "in younger people the hyoid isn't hardened all the way." I said in a monotone voice.

The medical examiner, Kairi I think her name was, just noticed me and she looked disturbed, if not a little embarrassed. I continued following Axel around.

"So Axel, who's your friend? Aren't you going to introduce me?" I made no move to introduce myself. I didn't like people. Especially perky ones.

"Oh, that's Roxas.. He's finishing his training tomorrow. He'll become my partner." I said nothing as Axel spoke, rather relieved I would not have to speak to her. She just smiled, mistaking my apathy as demureness.

"Was she identified?" He directed his question at the attending officer. I was a bit astonished how serious he was. I had fully expected him to be careless.

"Yes we found I.D. on her person. Courtney Cox, daughter of a Daniel and Elizabeth Cox. Home address is 1431 Sioux Drive."

An officer informed him that they had found the knife, without latent fingerprints. I observed as Axel went around the crime scene. The object that bashed her head in wasn't there.

"We're done here," he announced. The medics put her into a body bag, loaded her away, and presumably took her to the morgue.

As we left the crime scene, I followed him again, for what felt like the thousandth time today. He ashen, no doubt off put by what we had witnessed. I felt guiltier with myself, than I felt sorry for the girl, for not feeling badly. The object used to bludgeon her was not left at the scene of the crime.

Still, I mumbled out in my usual flat voice "Are you alright . . . ?"

"What do you think?" he retorted scathingly. Wincing back, as if I was suddenly slapped, the harsh sound of his voice snapped out at me.

No one spoke for a while.

"Sorry,"

I ignored him, and instead asked, "Are we heading to the victim's home?"

He nodded. We sat silently. Minutes later he parked in front of a large house. He didn't get out, instead he sat there.

"Are we going in or not?"

"Yeah, sorry, not the best part of the job."

We exited and walked up the cobbled walkway. Axel hesitated before ringing the door. After a couple seconds a woman called out.

"Who is it?"

"Aisidox Police Department. We've got some questions for you Mrs. Cox."

She opened the door hesitantly, and then invited us in. She had graying hair, and soft blue eyes.

"Daniel, the police are here!"

A balding, obese man walked around the corner. He looked to be in his mid sixties.

"What do you want?" he said with a bitter tone.

"We've just got a couple questions for you and your wife Mr. Cox."

I noticed Axel's brow furrowed.

"We're sorry to inform you we found your daughter dead this morning."

A wave of dread washed over Mrs. Cox's face, while a grim, wizened look rested on her husband's. Axel looked ashen again. I said nothing, averting my look from the crying woman. After a couple minutes passed, Axel asked why they hadn't reported their daughter missing when she had been missing for at least a week.

Mr. Cox said "She was staying at her best friend Marcie Sullivan's house."

He followed up with a few more generic questions. 'Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your daughter?' or 'When was the last time you saw your daughter?'

Mr. Cox only said that no one hated her daughter, than she was so _innocent_ and so _perfect._

The husband did the majority of the talking, the wife in an emotionally catatonic state.

"Did your daughter have a boyfriend?" The husband and wife exchanged glances.

"Yeah, Nathaniel White." They were obviously holding something back, but Axel didn't pry.

A little bit more time past as he continued questioning. We got ready to leave. As we neared the door, Mrs. Cox suddenly choked out, "When will we get to see her?"

Axel's eyes fell downwards, not looking at her. "Soon," that was all he said as we walked out the door.

By now it was late, probably 1 A.M. Axel had just returned and handed me a cup of coffee. Not wanting to talk with him, I took a sip, hoping not to exacerbate anything.

Axel pulled out a record of Nathaniel White. He was 23 and out on probation for aggravated assault. Obviously the girl wasn't as innocent as the parents made her out to be.

"Mmm, it says here Mr. White didn't show up for a meeting with his parole officer last week."

I nodded, realizing that he was our number one suspect; or as they liked us to call them, 'Person of Interest.' It felt as if each tick of the clock was a passing hour; I couldn't help but count the time, wanting this never-ending day to end. The ebony liquid seemed to be my only salvation from this prison. The black coffee, which was surprisingly good, began to make me jittery – how unpleasant!

"Axel?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you need me here any longer?"

"Nah, I was just getting ready to head out myself. Do you mind helping me finish up here?" he said, pointing to all the papers strewn about. Silently, I offered my assistance. In about 10 minutes everything was back in order.

This time, he followed me out. I started to walk around the building towards my car.

"Hey, hey, wait up," he called. I stopped, and turned around, bleary eyed.

"What?"

"No reason to get mad. We should swap numbers. You know, incase either of us needs anything? Just good thing to do," he wouldn't look at me while he was talking.

"Fine," I sighed out, while fishing out my phone. We exchanged numbers.

"Is that all?" I said.

"Yep. Night, Roxie,"

"Night," I choked out, feeling tears surge to my eyes. I briskly turned around, not wanting to cry in front of anyone. I hurried off to my car, locking the doors. Sora had always called me Roxie. I felt sick as I sat there and cried. After I stopped sobbing, put my keys in the ignition and turned them. And again. Again. Just one thing after another right? I was not about to sit in a disgusting, filthy cab where other people had sat. I shuddered at the thought.

I turned to my right and saw Sora sitting there. Damned coffee.

"You could always call Axel, you know? He did tell you to call if you needed anything."

"No! Someone could follow me or what, what if he's one of them!"

"But Roxie . . ."

I sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll ca-" I started, but he was already gone. A few more tears shed, as I dialed his number. It rang over and over again. I was about to hang up, when someone picked up.

"Hello? Axel, it's Roxas."

"Oh, Roxie?" he said in a bubbly tone.

"My car won't start," I mumbled out.

"What?"

"I said my car won't start. Can you give me a lift?"

"Aww, Roxie!" the next part came in a quiet, husky voice,"And here I thought you wanted me."

I felt myself blush . . . _What the hell was that? And the way he said it! _

"P-Pervert!" I stuttered. "So, are you coming to get me or not?" I blurted out.

"Of course I'd _come_ and get you Roxie!"

"So where am I taking you?"

"Do you know where the Watters Creek Lofts are?"

"Mm, I think so. A bit far isn't it? 10? 20 minutes?

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's no problem."

By now it was 2a.m. but the city lights kept it bright out. I felt numb.

"What got you into this line of work Roxie?"

He caught me a bit off guard. He seemed rather persistent on being nice to me. It was odd. " I could ask you the same."

"But, Roxie," he whined, "I asked first!"

I contemplated, thinking of what to say. "I guess I've just always liked mysteries, as cliché as it may sound." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a flat out lie either.

Even though my remark earlier was sarcastic, he answered anyways "I guess I'm just a bit morbid. I've always wondered what goes in the killers mind."

He changed the subject to meaningless chit-chat, garnering small replies from me. Soon enough were at the lofts. I directed him behind the mall, towards the apartments. I felt nervous. He was the only person that had seen where I lived, but I still felt bad for dragging him all the way out here.

"Sorry for dragging you all the way out here . . . Did you, um, want to come up?"

He looked a bit surprised at the invitation. He smiled, nodded, and parked.

I walked up to the private elevator, inserting a key card. The elevator dinged as it reached the 3rd floor. I dug around for my keys, getting even more anxious for some reason. My hands were shaking a little as I inserted into the lock. I opened the door, and stood off to the side for him to enter, closing and locking it behind him.

The loft was grand. Cream colored walls, and deep-red mahogany flooring. The kitchen, pristine from its neglect, sat in the corner with granite surfaces. Across it lay the dining room, with a six seat table. The living room had two leather love-seats and a long couch along one wall, with an also unused flat screen. There were two bedrooms and three baths.

I took out my keys and put them in the key holder by the door. "I'll um, be right back, just make yourself at home I guess," I walked off towards the bathroom.

I splashed some cold water on my face. "Roxas?"

I turned around and saw Sora standing there again.

"It's good that you're letting someone in again. You've been alone for so long."

"What? That's not it at all!" I denied.

"Suuuure,"

"I don't have time for this!" I hissed out, trying to get him to disappear.

I left, going towards wherever Axel was.. I saw him in my fridge rummaging around. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well you did say to make myself at home," he drawled out. "Oh, lookie what we have here?" he pulled out my bottle of Belvedere Bear vodka.

_Oh. Oh shit._ "I- that is um. . ."

"Don't worry Roxie," he said smirking, "I won't tell anyone," he said while pulling the bottle out. He rummaged around my kitchen. "Where do you keep your shot glasses?"

"What?" I said, growing irritated.

"Oh here they are!" he pulled down two shot glasses. He opened the bottle and poured out two, slid one across the table to me. I stared wide eyed, but drank it down nonetheless. He refilled the shot glass. I drank it again. This continued on for some time, as we drank in silence

After my fourth shot I said, "That's enough," but it came out strange. I went to stand up and put the vodka away. I felt dizzy. I took another step and fell down on my ass. Feeling pain shoot up my spine, I let out a muffled cry. _Was I drunk?_ Axel made his way over to me.

"Are you ok? Someone's a light weight, eh?"

He knelt beside me. The pain was already gone surprisingly, replaced with a fluttering in my stomach. I started feeling giddy. Sitting there, I started shaking, trying to hold in my laughter. My head lolled off to the side, resting into his shoulder. It was futile. The laughter erupted, my limbs flailing about. I couldn't breathe, just laugh. "Am I ok? Am I ok?" My laughter increased, if this was even possible. My chest started feeling tight from not breathing. Tears streamed out as I laughed, it started to hurt.

By now, Axel had turned to look at me, his bright emerald eyes wide. Laughter fading, I just laid there resting against his arm, smelling cloves and cinnamon. Breath rasping out and eyes closing, I fell asleep.

Light filtered in through the drapes, pouring into the room. My head was pounding. I looked over at the clock. 6 A.M. it read. "Oh, fuck me for getting drunk," I mumbled out. The sheets draped around my waist. I guess Axel had put me in here. . . _Oh my God._ Getting drunk. In my own house. After having a meltdown. Day already damned, I groaned, getting out of bed. I was too tired to care. I got up, went to the attached restroom, turned the shower water on, and brushed my teeth while the water warmed.

I'd never actually gotten drunk before. I felt like I was going to throw up.

After getting out and drying my hair, I froze hearing someone shuffling around in the front of the loft. With just a towel around my waist, I hurriedly got my gun out of the nightstand drawer. I cleared the hallway, and turned the corner into the main room. Someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed, or at least tried to as a hand quickly cupped over my mouth. I panicked, elbowed the person in the gut, turned around and kneed the man in the crotch.

"What the hell Roxie?" I heard _his_ voice hiss out. He let me go.

Even though fear was still evident on my face, I let out a vicious glare. "What the _**FUCK **_are you still doing here, and coming up behind me and, and, and, I mean I could've shot you and just and-"and he was the one that made me feel so awful.

"Calm down, it's not like I could drive home snockered, anyways I brought you something to help with your hangover. Finish dressing yourself."

I went and picked out an all black ensemble of snug-fit clothes. When I returned, I noted he was still hissing from getting racked previously. He had changed at some point too; he was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a bright orange shirt that barely covered his belly.

"This," he handed me a giant cup of coffee from Starbucks,"is for your headache, and this is for your stomach," he handed me some foul smelling glass. It had apple cider vinegar in it. I just set it aside.

I just stared at him. Then had an epiphany, "How the fuck did you go get this stuff?"

He let out a huge grin, "But of course, I took your keys with me. Don't worry though, _it's not like a made a copy or anything."_

Oh God, I hadn't even thought of that. Why wouldn't he of just called a cab?

"Roxas," I was too caught up in my own seething thoughts to notice someone was talking to me.

"Roxas!"

"What is it Axel?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Roxas, over here dummy."

I turned and saw Sora sitting on the countertop. I just stared at him, wanting him to go away.

"Roxas, you need to let him befriend you; otherwise, I'm going to follow you, forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever until you cave in."

I glared at him, "Fine."

"What?" Axel turned to look at me.

"Ah- Uh, nothing . . . You never did tell me why you were still here."

"Well I couldn't just leave my poor little Roxie alone during his first hangover," he smirked, sipping at his own coffee.

I wanted to scream. No. I wish I hadn't known who it was and had managed to shoot him between the eyes. Scratch that too, that's too fast. I wanted to torture him, the bastard. I sent out my signature glare, took a big sip of the coffee he had brought me, downing the last of it.

Axel's phone started ringing; I rolled my eyes, and went to grab my wallet and keys while he was blabbing to whomever. I heard him snap his phone shut and make his way over to me. He took his coat off of the coat rack.

"You're seriously wearing a coat? It's like 80 degrees outside," I stared at him incredulously.

He ignored my brash question, laughing it off. I suddenly remembered needing to call a tow truck to get my car taken to a mechanic.

"So, that was the medical examiner, she finished the autopsy."

"Give me a minute." I called a towing service, told them to take it to my mechanic. I then called the mechanic to tell them it was coming.

Axel had driven me back to work. We made our way down to the morgue. In my 2 years I'd been here, I'd never actually been down to the morgue. It was cold, and it had that horrible, sterile, hospital smell. I followed him to talk to Kairi, the medical examiner. She stood next to the girl's body, as it lay in its ashen pallor. On the bright side, at least it didn't smell like it had before.

I stood and rubber my arm with my other hand. Now I see why he had brought a jacket It was really, _really_, fucking cold in here. I felt like punching him. He could've told me.

Kairi approached us and proceeded to exchange pleasantries, then proceeding to tell of her findings. "Time of death is from 3 to 4 A.M. last night. Her cause of death was exsanguination; however, sever bleeding in the mucosa and colon, and inflammation of the stomach lining suggests arsenic poisoning, which the tox screen confirmed. This girl would have been dead within the hour from the poison. There were also flunitrazepam, or rohypnol, present in her system prompting a rape kit. No presence of bodily fluids. Damage to the endometrium and bruises on her wrists suggests bondage and sexual assault."

I stood there in utmost disgust as she went on about the girl. Who could do something like this? Axel looked seriously pissed off, making me feel rather uneasy.

His usually perkiness was gone, "Roxas, I think it's time we bring Nathaniel White to the station."

I quickly agreed, rather perturbed by his demeanor. Despite my general apathy towards . . . well everything, I was still easily frightened.

Displacing his usual sunny disposition was a cruel silence. After 10 or so minutes my phone went off, breaking the eerie silence. It was the mechanic. They said the battery had died. I audibly sighed, and told them just to replace it.

Axel pulled up alongside a house in the slums, the residence of Nathaniel White.

Axel and I made our way up to the door. He knocked the sound resounding through the surprisingly quiet neighborhood. An unkempt man, presumably Nathaniel, opened the door, wearing boxer shorts and a sleeveless white undershirt. His brown hair was oily, as was his tanned skin. I frowned in disgust.

"Are you Nathaniel White?"

"Who's asking?"

"APD, we'd like to ask you some questions about your girlfriend."

He opened the door the rest of the way and invited us in.

"I need to change real quick, officers." he said. About time, how uncouth.

I glanced around. The place was a sty, junk and old food plates littered the floor. I shuddered to think of what crawled around in there.

I heard the back door slam shut.

He was running.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂ ⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Holy Ground**: WHOO. Oh my dearest lord, this took me 8 days to write, but it feels like weeks! Reviews are so greatly appreciated that I will become your personally slave. No. Not really. I bet you wish though. Kekekeke. Non-Existant fanppls expect an update in one to three weeks.  
TTFN~

Roxas: Die perky bitch

**Holy Ground**: I may not own you, but I am certainly dictating your actions *-*

Axel: Mhmm.

**Holy Ground**: Shut up, ass kisser


	2. From Gilmore Girls to Gilwhore Girls

******Holy Ground**: Nothing much to say. And yes, I know clove cigarettes are illegal now. But they just smell so GOOD. And review D: Emaige Omfg. Is my writing deplorable? Shoot me now dearest Lord Psshaw. Don't worry. I am not a review blackmailer; or rather I have no intent to be one. Effervescent Whore here. Pleasure me with reviews. They feel so good; Sly And that one review doesn't count. The lousy one. That's like … 3 words. It's a friend. And they know I'd castrate them if they didn't :D

**Roxas: Mindless fool.**

**Axel: So rude.**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP Automatic discloser please. Only the story is mine. **

**Inspiration –**

**P!nk - Is this thing on?**

**P!nk – Good Old Days**

**Little Eva – Locomotion**

**Ke$ha – Die Young**

**Rihanna –Diamonds**

**Kylie Minogue – Get Outta My Way  
**

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Chapter 2**

**From Gilmore Girls to Gilwhore Girls**

_**Socrates**_

_From the deepest desires, often comes the deadliest hate._

He had run; but it didn't matter. Axel told me to go around front; he'd go to the back. I heard him call in backup. I rushed out the front and unsurprisingly, since he was lacking any form of intelligence he tried to get in his in his car to get away. I left him get in the car and then I shot out the tires, letting out a dry, hateful laugh.

Axel heard the shots and came running around front, looking alarmed. By the time he had come around however, I already had the man cuffed and up against his car, as I Mirandized him.

"Nice job, Roxie" He had sounded surprised that I could pull that off. Sure, I wasn't extremely muscular or muscular at all really, but adrenaline is marvelous.

Axel's car was like a typical squad car; the back was separated from the front. Axel loaded Nathaniel into the back, and we took him to the station for interrogating. Holding took him from us.

The morning had come and gone and I'd yet to have eaten a thing. The station had a small kitchen, if you could even call it that, attached to the homicide offices. I sighed; nothing in the fridge was worth eating.

As I was walking out, hands covered my eyes. I smelt clove cigarettes and cinnamon.

"Guess who?"

"What the hell are you doing Axel?" He took his hands off. I turned around, and he was fake pouting. I rolled my eyes.

"Nathaniel is in interview room 3 when you're ready."

"I'm ready now," _God, he acts like such a child._

We entered the interview room. This was the first time I would actually be interrogating anybody, though I figured Axel would be doing most of it. Nathaniel sat there, hands cuffed under the table. He had an ugly purple bruise forming on his cheek, presumably from where I had slammed him into the car.

I could tell Axel was in a sadistic mood, but I could only hope he could maintain his self in the work place. Despite my hopes, I highly doubted this would be the case.

"We found a gun in your car, Nathaniel? Do you know what this means?" he sounded cheerful.

Nathaniel just glared at us, like the skeeze he was.

"Where were you last night, around 3 A.M.?"

"In bed. Sleeping."

"I don't suppose you're capable of verifying this alibi?"

"What do you think? What's this all about? I didn't do nothin,"

I spoke up, "Don't play stupid. You mean to say you don't know what's going on besides the parole violation?"

He stared dumbly.

"Your girlfriend is soon to be six feet under," Axel finished my line of thought.

Nathaniel visibly paled. His attitude to the situation changed as he said, "Courtney? Tell me what I can do; what can I do to help?

Axel didn't look surprised. It was a common tactic. The guilty would sometimes pretend to help, all the while feeding lies, or trying to cover their asses.

"Have you and Courtney had any fights recently?"

"She had just broken up with me."

How suspicious. Just broken up; just turned up dead.

"When exactly, did you break up?"

"Uh… Last night around 10 P.M."

"Was that the last time you spoke to her?"

He simply nodded a yes.

Axel just came out and said it, "Well right now, _you're _our number one suspect, so unless you have any other information to give here, I suggest you get your lawyer."

Nathaniel's eyes widened as Axel stood up. "Wa-Wait I do! She said she was going to the Landon Winery on Kentucky Street."

Axel turned back around. Nathaniel didn't say anything. I stood up, "I think we're done here."

"We'll call in your public defender."

Once we were out of the interview room, I turned to Axel. "Something seemed off. Plus, poison is usually the choice of soccer moms."

"Doesn't mean he didn't do it; they are in the process of testing trace evidence found at the crime scene. Chances are, they don't belong to him, seeing as many people have probably come and gone from that alley."

"What would his motive be? He broke up with her. Did she know something about him? Maybe she knew about the parole violation? Is that enough reason to kill someone?"

"Roxie, Roxie, slow down. 20 questions is not my forté. She may have known, and that could be why, but in all likelihood, he became apoplectic and attacked her.

"Oooh a big word. I'm so shocked you know one. So what now?"

"We need to check that she was there last night. Forensics should be back to us tomorrow, but I'm not expecting much."

We went to the Landon Winery. Downtown was never pleasant to be in, all the confusing one way streets, small lanes, poorly parked vehicles on the sides of the streets. The old courthouse, which was now the performing arts center, sat in the middle of everything, and then there was our destination, known for its sweet white wines, Landon Winery. There were no parallel parking slips, so Axel parked a few blocks away from our destination. As we departed the cherry colored car, I took a deep breath of the first brisk air of the season.

The interior was reminiscent of Tuscan design. The floors were a brown, polished concrete. All the counter surfaces and wine barrels were of a clear-finished oak. Near the wine barrels, which were off in another room directly to the right of the opening, was a small seating area with black iron chairs.

A middle-aged woman with short, curly ginger hair approached us. Her name tag read "Brahmin."

"Can I help you?"

Axel flashed his badge.

"What's this about?"

Axel showed her a picture of Courtney, from when she was alive of course. "Have you seen this girl here before?"

She stared at it for a couple minutes. "Yeah she was here two nights ago, during a wedding reception. I remember them because they were not a part of the wedding ceremony. She came in with another woman. The woman was much older than her, maybe mid thirties, to early fourties."

"Would you be able to indentify this older woman in a lineup?"

"I don't believe you told me what you want," the tone of her voice changed drastically. "If you need anything else, come back with a warrant."

Axel grabbed a piece of paper out of the back pocket of his jeans. It was the warrant. _When the hell had he gotten that?_ Realizing I looked a bit dumbfounded, I quickly recomposed myself.

The woman sighed in exasperation, "Look I don't know much else."

"Were you aware this girl was a minor?" I felt kind of useless. Axel took the lead on most everything; I hoped I'd be able to help somehow at some point.

"No, of course not; we would never serve alcohol to a minor. The only other thing I know is that the woman had shoulder length blonde hair, and green eyes." She didn't even seem fazed at the question. Instead, she seemed rather curious. "I've already asked, but really what is this about? Detectives don't just ask questions for fun."

"We aren't at liberty to say; thank you for your time mam,"

We exited the small building. "Ughh, its so fucking hot now!"

Axel seemed to be enjoying the weather. "Nah Roxie, you're just a frigid bitch."

My jaw dropped. _Did he seriously just call me a __**frigid bitch**__?_ Whatever. "So she really was here. Do you think we'll have to subpoena her to get her to pick whoever that woman is from the line up? Something tells me it was the mother. She fits the description. She seemed a bit off when we visited their home; wouldn't most people be angry, or deny it? Realization doesn't set in so fast."

Axel replied, just over his laughing fit from the face I had made, "Brahman didn't seem compliant, so probably. You may be onto something with the mother, but why wouldn't she have told us? More importantly why was she out getting her daughter drunk?" I hadn't really expected him to answer me, as I was just voicing my thoughts.

"Well I'd say we should pay her a visit then, don't you?"

He nodded in agreement, "But first, let's get something to eat, I'm starved."

I complied, seeing as how he was my method of transportation for the next day or so until my car ran again.

"Do you like Italian? There's this great Italian restaurant in McKinney if you don't mind the drive."

I nodded my head. "That's fine."

Axel made small talk on the way there, and I mostly just listened; it calmed me just to observe.

The building was old, and its location left less to be desire, but Axel assured me the food was good. As we entered, a young Italian girl greeted Axel immediately.

"How are you Axel? Who's this? Your new partner?"

Axel smiled "Good, and yes."

She sat us in a booth. The building was surprisingly clean on the inside, though a bit rustic in a way. "I'll give you both a minute to decide," she walked off to the kitchen.

I looked over the menu. I never ate much, and I hadn't had Italian in a long time. "What's good here?" I inquired.

"Pretty much everything."

"Oh, thanks for that. It narrows it down."

The girl came back, Axel ordered some weird ass dish, and then she directed her attention to me. "I'd like the house salad and some iced tea, unsweetened, please."

And that was that, Axel continued talking, and even got me to talk a little; I took the conversation from its light tone, to a much darker one."Am I helpful to you at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"… Am I useless? I feel like I'm not helping much."

"No, no! Roxas don't ever feel that way. Why would you ever think that?"

I just shrugged and mumbled an apology. I stared at the pasta in his dish; I missed wheat. I had a gluten-intolerance and couldn't eat it anymore. The salad was good, but I was full so I asked for a to-go box when I saw the waitress come back around.

He leaned across the table and poked my stomach. "You really should eat more, you're too thin."

My face went red. "**_What the fu-_**"I stopped, noticing people staring. "Humph," I looked out the window in indignation.

We had gone to the Cox residence. The father invited us in, and said the wife would be back shortly from running whatever errand. The wait was silent and awkward.

Mrs. Cox returned shortly, as promised. She seemed much more stable now, a bit of a quick recovery, eh? She made her way in, noticed us, and looked a bit shocked. "Can I help you detectives?"

"Yeah, you sure can. Why were you taking your daughter bar hopping the night she died?"

Mrs. Cox looked appalled, and Mr. Cox looked severely pissed off. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Well we have eye-witness testimony from the Landon Winery," it was a white lie, but it was close enough.

Mrs. Cox paled. "Yo-You're lying!"

Axel laughed sickly, "No, we're not. Care to tell us what's going on? Or would you rather us bring you down to the station?"

Mr. Cox stood up, "You will not talk to my wife that way."

His voice was not loud, but it was final and chilling to the bone. "Don't push me, I'll arrest you too if I have to," Axel's fake-perk attitude went away.

Mrs. Cox finally spoke again, "I didn't think it was important. She wasn't drinking anyways."

I stared skeptically. Something was off, but what would her motive be?

"Come on we're taking you down to the station," Neither of them said anything, but the look on both of their faces was fearful. "Kneel on the ground, hands on your heads."

We cuffed both of them.

Mr. and Mrs. Cox resided in separate interrogation rooms; Axel would be interviewing Mr. Cox, and I would be interviewing the mother.

I was really nervous, and could feel my palms sweating. I went to the break room to have a glass of water before interrogating her on my own.

I observed her from the viewing room. She sat there, in the cold metal chair. She sat there, just as pale as when we brought here in. She sat there, looking dead.

I let out a raspy breath, opening the room to the interrogation room. I had managed to calm down.

"So you have waived your right to an attorney?"

She just nodded.

"So you admit to—"

"Just stop. I'll tell you the whole story; there's no point in denying any of it. My husband didn't have anything to do with it. I poisoned her. That's what killed her right; the poison? That little whore, she was sleeping around. I had to stop her. I had to. She could have gotten pregnant? Don't you see? I had to stop her. My husband doesn't know anything."

I just stared in shock. It wasn't supposed to be this easy was it? I didn't even say much. She was laughing hysterically, which was perturbing.

"I'll need you to write that down on your statement, and sign it."

I got up in shock, leaving her with the officer in the room. He nodded at me as I left. I felt rather disorientated.

As I was exiting, I bumped into Axel. "She confessed. She said she poisoned her daughter. But something was off; she didn't seem to know about the… mutilation I guess."

He stared at me with a dumb look on his face, saying nothing.

"What? Are Axel and dumbass synonymous? What's with the look?"

He feigned great pain at my comment, and then laughed deep in his chest. I just sighed, growing weary of the company of people.

"Well, it appears we have a problem. Mr. Cox said he did it, that his wife didn't know, and that he is the one that mutilated her."

"What was his reason?"

"He was crazy, but said that he didn't want his daughter getting pregnant. He said the Rohypnol was recreational, that she did it at parties."

"… That's what she said too. Do you think neither of them knew the other did anything? It seems like they didn't know about the other's actions if they did in fact do it."

"Probably; this is just so sick that someone could do something like this."

I furrowed my brow, absent-mindedly nodding.

Axel snapped me out of my dazed state, "What do you think? Roxas? Hellooooo?"

"Huh?"

"I just said that I think we should put them in the same room and see what they say, and asked your thoughts on the matter."

"Go for it."

We had an officer put Mr. Cox in the same interview room as Mrs. Cox, and Axel and I observed from the tech room.

"I'm so sorry, "Mrs. Cox started.

"For what? I'm the one that killed our daughter. We couldn't let her get pregnant right? I had to take care of it?"

"No! That can't be right! I poisoned her! Don't lie for me!"

"It was that Nathaniel. He kept fucking her; he was next. I was going for him next."

Mr. Cox started laughing insanely, as we watched in what I presumed was mutual disgust; Mrs. Cox just started crying.

"It's not supposed to be this easy is it? I am off put by this." I thought aloud.

"No. Just goes to show how crazy they are though."

We watched on as they confessed to each other, each realizing what the other had done. They started to kiss. _Is this some kind of fucked up romance movie? I would say get a room, but they already have one._

"I always wonder what goes on in that head of yours."

I just glanced sideways at him. "Why?"

He said nothing.

"Humph. You're such an asshole." I puffed out.

He just laughed at me again. I felt like bitch slapping him. Then again, could I really bitch slap him since I'm not a girl? I'd have to look up the etymology later.

Although it was far from done, we tied up the last of the case. It felt too easy, but they had both confessed. The father had mutilated the daughter and the DA would file on first-degree murder and he would serve life. The mother had only attempted to kill her, so she would only serve 20 years at most, unfortunately.

We would have to testify on our findings at some later date, but for now it was over.

As we were heading home for the night, Axel dropping me off again, as my car would not function again till tomorrow.

Halfway through the silent trip home, Axel started singing a limerick; it wasn't just that his voice was making my ears bleed, but the words themselves. . .

"Suffocation, mental retardation, suffocation a game I like to play,"

He sang happily, voice entering a higher pitch "Put a bag on your head," and entering a deep vibrato, "On your head," high again, "Go to bed," low again, "Wake up dead."

I just stared in horror, "What in the fuck was that? And thanks for making my ears bleed with your voice"

"A friend in college sang that all the time. I have no idea where she got it from. But it's funny right?"

"I guess," I looked away.

"I wonder what your singing voice sounds like; you should sing this with me now. Shake your tranny fanny, homo song, homo song." It sounded like some 60's reject song, yet somehow familiar.

"Dear god what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to scar me for life? I'd rather die." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Two fucks in under a minute, we have a new record."

I sighed, I hoped that the next cases weren't so brutal and odd. I'd watch Lorelai make a whore of her daughter when I got inside.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Holy Ground**: This took me a lot longer than I thought it would qq. Well then, I just had an aneurysm, followed by a resurrection, over and over in a cycle, as I finally get this lovely Die Young music. Insert some joke here, have fun, now die. 1-3 weeks for next update again ;D I LOVE YOU MY INVISIBLE FANS. MAKE LOVE TO ME.

PS: FML. Had an Idea for another awesome story, but I will finish this one first ;D not that this is near its end.


	3. To Whom Its Blood May Concern (Part 1)

**Holy Ground**: LUL I'm starting this before I even finish editing chapter 2. Also, pssh I know that was a bit rushed last chapter, but these next one's won't be; also on that note, this takes place one month after the last chapter. So, when do most people start getting reviews? Affirmation from people is always nice q.q I don't mean to be selfish. Anyways, to close the A/N, these two chapters, well mostly the next one, beautiful fluffy bliss fills this one, are based off of Edgar Allen Poe's "The Masque of Red Death."  
PS: DO NOT KILL ME. Editor was unable to edit EMAIGE. STYLEEEEEEEEEEHELPPLZ

Disclaimer: I'M ALIVE? OH MY GOD. I CAN SPEAK? No. You're just delusional in thinking you own.

Inspiration

Kylie Minogue – Outta My Way

Wonder Girls – Love Me Like Money

Beyoncé – Halo & Halo (Lost Daze Club Remix)

Kelly Clarkson – Catch My Breath

Hilary Duff – Stranger

Taylor Swift – Red; I Knew You Were Trouble; I Almost Do; The Last Time; Sad Beautiful Tragic; Begin Again; Holy Ground

This chapter is dedicated to Anna.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Chapter 3**

**To Whom Its Blood May Concern (Part 1)**

_**François de La Rochefoucauld**_

_**If we are to judge love by its consequences, it resembles hatred rather than affection.**_

Chief Xemnas summoned us to his office for a meeting; he didn't say much other than it was some case he wanted to talk to us about. I felt drained; this job kept me on irregular hours. Sure, 9 to 5 was standard, but I was on call round the clock even if it was four the fuck a.m. duty calls.

Anyhow, I could tell there was an impending clusterfuck that was going to occur at this meeting. I sighed, resigning myself to finishing the last of my pumpkin-flavored latte. _I wonder if they'd let me replace this god-awful chair, _I thought to myself as I got up from the rickety-old thing. As I made my way over to Chief Xemnas' office, I became briefly aware of Axel's presence following me.

Chief Xemnas gestured for us to sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

"I believe you two have been working together for a little over a month now?"

We both confirmed this at the same time.

"Well, I'd like to assign you two on an undercover assignment. There have been several massacres by which we believe to be the mob."

Oh joy, this sounds fun; I resisted the urge to groan. "And?"

"Well, it seems that you two are doing well, but it seems you do not socially interact much. If you're going to be on an assignment that's as dangerous as this, you two need to take at least a day or two, preferably a week, to acclimate yourselves to one another."

I'm sure I visibly paled. Normal amounts of social interaction? From me? I think convening with the dead was more likely; well outside of one's own insane mind that is. I wasn't in a position to refuse. As a matter of fact, it might help me get access to some files if I got on someone's good side.

Axel seemed happy, which made me like this plan less.

"Will this be a problem for you Axel?

"No, not at all. I've wanted to spend some time with dearest Roxie here."

How unprofessional I mused, before Xemnas inquired of my thoughts on the matter. I replied with a finite no.

"So it's decided. You two will spend the following work week, 8 hours a day, together." I wanted to die. I could handle him in his semi-professional work manner, but outside of work he was insufferable.

After a momentary pause, and an odd shared-glance at Axel, he said in a berating tone and smug face "That starts now; out you two."

As we stood up to leave, per his instructions, I noticed him check me out. What the fuck is this pervert doing? I resisted the overwhelming urge, which ran through ever fiber on my body, not to leap across the table and beat that smug look off his face, even if it took me down with him.

"So, what do you wanna do first Roxie?"

I couldn't resist my urges to castrate Chief Xemnas anymore, so I settled on giving Axel the stinky eye.

"Whoa, no need to go all frigid-bitch on me,"

I told myself I needed to forgo all of this and keep going.

"We can go down town if you'd like, Axel. I haven't seen much of it." _I don't get out much, _as if that's a shock.

"If you'd like," I returned to my previous expression of grand distaste. "Ok we _will_ go downtown."

Axel decided to drag me along to a candy store; admittedly, I had a bit of a sweet tooth, but it was far from an insatiable one.

There was no parking in this hellhole city's downtown. Axel drove over to a parking lot behind an alley, which was surprisingly empty for the most part.

"Do you mind walking a bit?"

I just shrugged, and got out of the car. We walked 3 or 4 blocks before we wound up at the candy store; it had a nostalgic feeling, reminiscent of the 40's.

Axel held the door open for me and we walked inside. A man in his mid 20's greeted us from behind a counter on the far side of the store. The room was narrow, maybe 15 feet wide, but it went about 30 feet back; the walls and floor constituted of a rough unfinished wood, with a slight green tint. There were large barrels full of old candies, and all along the walls were plastic tins of other candies, and at the back of the store there was an assortment of candied popcorns.

I picked out a few small things, some Chick-O-Sticks, Zots, and Gummy Coca-Colas. I didn't pay much attention to Axel as he went around. I finished browsing, so I went and stood behind him while he dropped more into a little basket he was toting around.

_Crash_. Axel had turned around and dropped the basket; luckily the basket didn't break, and nothing went flying anywhere.

"Jesus H. Christ, don't sneak up on me like that."

"But I didn't, I've been here for a good minute or so."

He squatted to pick up the basket and mumbled obscenities under his breath. I heard the chime of the door ring, and noticed a man of common stature walk in. He had long blonde hair reaching down to his middle back; Clad in a cream suit, he seemed professional.

Axel made a disgusted face, "What the hell are you doing here Vexen?"

"Chief Xemnas contacted internal affairs. We're performing an evaluation on your social compatibility."

Oh. So he was internal affairs. I didn't understand the big stigma against them; it was just their job. I do however realise that if they want to they can put a hamper on your career, but still. . . I didn't care for this person at all. In fact, I had thought him a woman when he first walked in, though it was quickly apparent he was not.

I said nothing to him, wishing for him to leave. "Axel, can we leave? I find him disconcerting."

Vexen gave me a soul-crippling glare, while Axel gave a brief nod and paid for our sundries before we left. However quick we may have left, the odd man Vexen was sure to follow.

I mentally sighed as Axel drove away. "Where to now, Axel?"

"Hey I chose that time. No fair, your turn."

". . ."

". . ."

I made a sound of discontent, "Fine, go to 2851 Craig Drive."

"What's there?"

"A Starbucks and a World Market," Axel had turned me into one the cult like followers of the Starbucks coven. I shall call it the Starbucks Manson following.

Axel gave me a funny look, laughed, and turned the radio on. A new Kelly Clarkson song blared through the Bose speakers.

"Is this fine?"

"Mhmm, it is. My father used to be a music producer— in short I enjoy music." I sat there surprised I said that in retort to a simple question.

"I think that's one of the longest, most personal sentences I have heard you string together."

"Yeah, whatever, don't take it for granted," I said in an acidly sweet tone of voice, whilst my eyes shot him daggers.

I noticed a small pearl car following us. "Is that Vexen's?" I inquired.

Axel simply nodded. I sighed; this was already not my ideal way to spend a day. In my free time I would much rather sit curled up in a chair, a blanket, music, and a good book.

The store was busy. Apparently, there was a wine-tasting going on today, so we had to park in Bum Fuck Egypt; I wouldn't have minded so much if I were not afraid Vexen was going to plough me over from that look he had given me earlier.

"So what are we getting in here Roxie? I've never been here."

Appalled, yet not surprised, I just gave him a blank stare and stated my goals. "I want some ginger beer."

"Well aren't you just quite the alcoholic?"

"No, I hardly ever drink; regardless of that, there's no alcohol in this."

A voice behind us made a 'humph' noise. Turning around, we saw it was Vexen.

I flipped him off.

Axel cut in to my silent 'Fuck you' "You shouldn't do that,"

I got ready to say some cruel comment off the top of my head, but could tell he was holding back a laugh, so instead, I just spun around and walked inside, ignoring Vexen, caring less if Axel followed or not.

I ignored the whore offering me a wine-tasting; I wasn't even of legal age, but regardless, I found her presence to be irrelevant. Making my way to the back of the store, I grabbed off one package of ginger beers, and went to stand in the disturbingly scarce line.

Hands placed themselves over my eyes. I sighed, prying them off. I ignored the cashier who obviously wanted me to move now that I paid, I turned around to Axel. I moved extremely close to his face, then leant into his ear and whispered in a seductive voice "What did I say about doing that?" and then I proceeded to knee him in the crotch.

I thought it was polite not to do it hard enough to cause excruciating pain, yet he did look like it was the source of his new-found nausea.

I sounded a giggle at the look on his face, which only made him madder.

We moved away, away from the horrified gaze of the onlookers. We got back to the car and the second the doors were closed Axel spoke. It wasn't his normal voice. It was a little frightening.

"What the fuck was that? You are so lucky I convinced Vexen to let us go in alone, or that would've probably been the end of all of this. I mean seriously, _what the fuck?_"

I looked at him incredulously, "I did tell you not to do that. And I didn't do it that hard; you didn't even fall to your knees. I was aware of Vexen's absence; otherwise, I would not have committed such a brusque thing."

He just sighed, "You are such a freak sometimes, but I like it. It's kind of neat to watch, how you are so different."

I found his comment peculiar, and said nothing in reply.

"You still want that coffee?"

In truth I had forgotten, but it still sounded good. "Yes, please."

He drove to the Starbucks that was across the lot. Vexen did follow us in this time. I chose to continue ignoring him.

"I'd like a Venti Pumpkin Spice Iced Latte, please; and whatever he wants." In all honesty, I was not to have caffeine, but I hadn't noticed it interfering with anything.

"A Venti Americana for me,"

Axel tried to pay, but I insisted, "A penance for earlier, shall we say?"

The girl behind the counter asked if Vexen was on my tab, I proceeded to scoff, and simply stated "No."

The barista made the drink at lightning speed, and as soon as I had paid, we started to make our way out. "I must say, I'm getting a lot of pleasure from giving Vexen such a hard time. I almost feel bubbly. _Almost._"

Axel gave me another of his, seemingly now commonplace, strange looks then shrugged it off with a chuckle.

"What now; I'm feeling lackadaisical right now."

"Lack-a-days-what-now?"

"… Lackadaisical? Lazy; Unenthused." I took a sip of my delicious coffee, then proceeded to contemplate his idiocy.

"Want to go to a book store or something?"

I looked at him in mild surprise. "You, of all people— _you_ read?" I became flabbergasted.

"Yes, is that really so hard to believe?"

_Whatever, I'm sure he reads text porn._ "Yes, and yes I'd love to go" I saved the abrasive comment for myself.

My words met with silence. It was awkward; over the month that we had known each other, I had gotten used to his incessant ramblings. I was in a good mood with my tasty caffeine stimulating my synapses, so "So… Did you ever shop at borders? I'm sad they closed."

"Yeah, it was a nice store. It felt livelier than the alternatives."

I made a sound of agreement.

Arriving at the bookstore, we ambled in, as I made polite chit-chat. I found myself in a rare good-mood; though anyone who didn't know me well could tell. I noted we had lost Vexen.

Despite the monotony of my job, I still enjoyed Crime Fiction; at this fact, I made my way over to the Crime Fiction section and browsed for a new book. The shelves were barren, and many of the remaining books seemed dull.

I heard Axel come up behind me, a couple books in hand. He poked me in the shoulder. I just sighed, and settled on a book by Natsuo Kirino, content in her writing abilities from previous books I had indulged in by her.

We made our way up to the register and out back to the car, with nothing eventful worth mentioning.

Sitting inside the vehicle, Axel had only bothered to turn the car on; he did nothing more for the moment.

"I could eat," I began, "Is Chinese okay? There's a restaurant by my loft that's good, then I have some…" I thought of a way to phrase it, "_personal matters_ that I need to take care of."

I heard his stomach growl and said "I guess that's a yes?"

He just laughed and nodded.

Arriving at said dining establishment, P.F. Chang's to be exact, we made our way into the surprisingly deserted restaurant.

Soft music played through the background and there was the faint aroma of food flowing around; a waitress showed us to a booth and took our drink orders; I had to admit, I resented him for being able to purchase alcohol legally.

After the waitress walked away Axel spoke to me, "I'm surprised you didn't try to order wine or something. I mean, they don't have your fancy vodka here of course but…"

I sent him a dirty look, "Don't even bring up that day. As far as I'm concerned, it did not ever happen."

"Aww, Roxie doesn't like talking about his emotional breakdown."

Since there were no other people around for the most part, I had no qualms about flipping him off, so I did so. "Not only does 'Wodka make me wommit', it also makes me emotional, so shove it up your ass."

By now I think he enjoyed my snide remarks. I sighed at the thought. I didn't even bother looking over the menu; I already knew what I was getting: Honey chicken and a glass of unsweetened Fiesta Breeze tea, and that's exactly what I told the waiter when she came by.

"Are you two on a date?" said waitress asked obtrusively. I turned to her with a total look of '_what the fucking hell?_' blatant on my face. She quickly scurried away at the sight of my look.

We ate in relative silence, my good, if you could call it that, mood fading away_. I need to go home and take my meds._ I ate around half of my meal, like usual, taking the other half for left-over's. Axel let the meal go by in silence, surprisingly, especially after a comment such as that from the waitress.

Going Dutch on the bill, Axel insisted driving me the less-than-a-block to my home. Axel asked if he could come in to use the restroom. Maybe he was a germaphobe and his want to drive me back wasn't completely selfless. I just shrugged it off and let him in.

After putting my keys and wallet up, I made my way over to the fridge and poured a glass of cold water and got out my pill bottle. Taking out a pill, I ingested the deep red pill. At this moment in particular, bottle still on the counter, Axel just _had_ to come out.

"What's that?" he asked nonchalantly.

I said my words sharply, as I attempted to hide the bottle. "None of your business, that's what."

I moved to put it up, but he made a move to look at it, so I quickly put it away in the cabinet and stood in front of said cabinet.

"You aren't doing drugs are you?"

"Oh my fucking God, no. Just stop, it's a prescription." For insinuating such a thing, I finally acted on my old urge to bitch slap him. My hand left a red-impression as it collided with his face and made a satisfying noise.

"Sheesh, why didn't you just say that?"

"I don't want to share my medical problems. I'd like to go to bed now, if you wouldn't mind leaving."

In all honesty, I would have been suspicious myself. Starting tomorrow I would attempt to act as if this had never happened, but I wasn't sure how much he would let that happen.

I felt stressed. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs every horrible word I could think of. Instead, even though I was nauseatingly full, I decided to eat. I only stress-ate when I was really bad off. Since this time of night no bakery I knew of was open, I pulled out a recipe box tin and dug through for something. I pulled out a pumpkin muffin mix.

Forty minutes later, a cleaned up mess, and an only semi-successful improvisation of a pie-pan for a muffin-tin I gorged myself on the delectable substance, then fell dark to a deep slumber.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Holy Ground: I seriously need to start trying to write a chapter once a week. Procrastination issues fail. And sorry for the shorter chapter, next one will be long.

Roxas: Good luck with that, dumbass.

**Holy Ground**: Anyhow, I found that whilst and while have quite different meanings; whilst means "although; whereas" and while means "during the process of; during." I'm a freak—

Roxas: Yes, you are.

**Holy Ground**: Your input was not required. As I was saying, I'm a freak, I enjoy the odd and ends of grammar. I actually bought a grammar book for pleasure reading LOL. So like. Not to be a sourpuss bitch, but if I don't have at least like 20 reviews by chapter 20, I'm going to either A)Kill myself B) kill everyone else. K thanks :D Reviews make me hot n bothered, aka write a chapter in 3-4 days. As I finish this, I have 6 followers now? –Checks- yes 6 ;;D and 1 review that was forced via castration blackmail. Please appease my pettiness. ALSO I will try and write this next chapter in 1 week.. It's a Halloween fic, but it's going to be grueling to write ._. Another reason for slow updates is my editor is slow but he is LOVELLYY. Goodbye my nonexistent fans C:


	4. To Whom Its Blood May Concern (Part 2)

**Holy Ground**: I don't really have anything to say… Ugh killer headache ._. Also I absolutely love this quote :D Fits my chapter nicely. Also, I guess I lied. I have a couple things to say. Well I just said of them but yeah, this chapter is themed off of Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Masque of Red Death" so yeah, don't own that either. But isn't it like 50 years after they die? Oh wells. I also do not have a problem with any of the KH characters, but I just felt like including a few anyways, so any rude comments directed at them are not personal kthx. REVIEWS MAKE ME LARV U

PS: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEK. Review 3 I SO HAPPY.

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Boring. I thought about buying stock in Square Enix so I could say I owned it, but it would cost $1500. No thanks.

Inspiration

Taylor Swift – 22, The Moment I knew

Paramore – Misery Business

And of course, The Masque of Red Death

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Chapter 4**

**To Whom Its Blood May Concern (Part 2)**

**Natsuo Kirino**

"_It wasn't so much that I was afraid of the place itself, but I was afraid of the creatures who masqueraded as people."_

Our glorified play-dates continued on for the next six days, with Vexen still 'monitoring' us. Or, as I would now call him in my mind at least, Cumslut, since he is seemingly partial to that off-white color and quite a pervert.

Chief had asked us to come into his office. There he sat, yet again, this time with Cumslut hovering around him.

"Vexen here tells me that you two work well enough together to do this. Although he said, in quote, 'Roxas' inclination to violence is perturbing.'"

My face remained blank, not giving a damn what Cumslut thought.

After a pregnant pause, Chief finally continued, "So it seems it's time for you two to become briefed. Have you heard of the Blood Bandits?"

I spoke up, "Aren't they a prostitution ring who's known for killing their competition?"

"Exactly," he said his tone flat. I found Chief Xemnas quite horrifying in all actuality, his youthful face, golden eyes, and snow white hair being responsible for most of that.

"Are we assigned to something relating to them?" Axel questioned.

"Yes. We have intel from a deep cover detective Naminé that they are going to crash an opposing brothel's party held for newcomers .Your primary focus is detaining the Blood Bandits leader and bringing him into the station."

_How was this homicide? Oh well. _"What about the ring the party is a part of?"

"They will become resolved at a later date. As said, your primary focus is to stop the Blood Bandits before they massacre the party."

_Oh. Well hell, you forgot that pretty tidbit. Though I figured as much… _

Besides my encroaching fear, I maintained an air of calm.

"Now Roxas, this is your first time undercover, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sure Axel will be able to help you for what you need; you seem fairly confident in maintaining a façade."

I said nothing.

"You two will pose as new clients. Well that's it. The sting will take place tomorrow night, 9 P.M. 201 Falling Water Drive. Don't be late." He said with a smirk. "Axel, you two take the rest of the day off, instruct Roxas on what to do. The plan is yours."

With the look Vexen and Xemnas exchanged as Axel and I left, I could totally picture a gay sexcapade going down the second we left the room. How nauseating.

"I'm impeccable with putting on an act, I don't need help." I said right after the door closed.

"So what are we to do then?" he said dramatically.

With a sigh, I simply stated that we should read over everything the department had on the Blood Bandits. He agreed.

The leader of the Blood Bandits was a rather effeminate looking man named Marluxia Ikeda. He had shoulder length, presumably dyed, pink hair in all of his photos.

We read and read and read the never ending documents for countless hours. We had no idea how this attack was going to go down. No matter what, I would not let a bunch of whores stop me from what I came here to do.

"My eyes hurt."

It took a minute to register that Axel had spoken. "Mine too; I think my brain is going to implode. I'm done."

"Want to go grab a bite?"

"N-" I started. I hadn't any plans, and my freezer at home was empty. I might as well spend what was hopefully not the last night I'd live to see the day in human company.

Tonight was the night. Dressed in an uncomfortable, pristine white tuxedo we made our way into the lavish house. The grand foyer was gorgeous, magnificent even, probably costing more than everything in my loft. The flooring was a smooth white, black speckled tile, and a wooden staircase wound upstairs.

To the right lay a room of lushes black silks, fur, and leather, and a deep blood red colored lighting poured from it. To the left was a similar area except it was of a bright icy blue, and bright white light escaped from it. Despite the nature of the event, everyone had a pretentious aura about them. No one was scantily clad; instead, the prostitutes wore beautiful, flowing party dresses, and the men donned their tuxedos.

A silver haired man was making his way around to the clients. I had seen him in the files we had been going over; his name was Riku. An eerie feeling washed over me as he directed his gaze at us. He did not come to us strangely.

The chief had informed us that the undercover was part of the violent-brothel, or pretending to be that is. I found it odd that the Chief had told us it was not on the agenda to shut down the non-violent brothel.

A rendition of Vivaldi's The Four Seasons played in the background. We didn't know when the Blood Bandits were going to strike. I wandered around, keeping to myself, and drinking the champagne one of the waiters brought around. I ambled into the black room, and noticed an old grandfather clock, sitting dusty in the corner.

Sighing in boredom, I looked around for Axel to see him schmoozing some blonde whore. I walked over to him.

"Oh Roxas, this is Naminé,"

I said nothing like usual. Even if she was a fake whore, as Hayley Williams put it _once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change. _She wore a swanky, golden dress that fit her in all the wrong places.

I heard the clock chime in the other room. It was loud enough to deafen every other noise. It rang 11 times for the hour.

I yawned, becoming bored with the perverse affair.

"Excuse me," I blurted out after an awkward silence.

I turned around and walked back into the black room and sat in one of the leather chairs .I closed my eyes, just for a brief moment, wanting solace from all the noise. When I opened them, Sora sat across from me.

"Hi."

"Hi," I said back. We sat in silence. Instead of his normal clothes, he wore a black tuxedo. Sitting in silence, I choked back a tear. It was like old times; one another's company was enough. We didn't need words.

We smiled at each other, with a sad knowing between us.

It was 11:30 now and I grew restless. When was this ambush going to happen? I left to find Axel again, finding him taking a glass of red from a waiter.

"Axel, when will _this_ be _over?_"

"I was wonder—"

Oh the irony; just then, a scream resonated throughout the estate, along with the sound of a shattering glass. It was Naminé, held at gunpoint. Axel and I took out our hidden firearms and pointed them at the hooded man.

The hood fell off, it was Marluxia.. Finally, something was going down. I noted men guarding the doors. Everyone inside now became trapped.

He hadn't noticed us yet.

"Everyone on the ground!"

Of course, we did not comply, while everyone else did.

"Oh my my, what do we have here? A sting? And this is your informant? Drop your guns or the bitch dies."

We made the movement he told us to. I had a knife in my back pocket, which eased my worry.

Marluxia licked his lips. "Why don't you send the pretty blonde boy over here? I'm sure he'll be useful for _something._"

I gave him a look of disgust, but nevertheless, made a move to walk to him with protests from Axel. He continued to stare me down, a perverse look in his eye. Half way across the room to him I froze. What was I going to do? Try and stab him? Slit his throat? Neither option seemed very appealing.

"What's the matter Blondie? Don't think I'll kill her? Shizuka, her," he pointed to some random concubine.

A short girl with bubble-gum pink hair stepped out from a corner and shot the woman. Screaming, she clutched her shoulder. She would live.

I continued, gulping. Would this be the best thing? I wasn't sure. I could take his gun. Would they shoot me? Would someone help? I knew there were reinforcements outside but they couldn't do anything.

I would do it. I would go for the throat when I got the first opportunity. I'd take his gun. Then what? I was almost to him now, and I was shaking. It was pretty obvious who belonged to the Blood Bandits, as everyone else was still on the ground. There were only about 6 people here. 6 to 3 if Naminé lived.

I reached him. By now, my breath came out ragged, and my muscles were tense.

"What's wrong Blondie? Don't worry, we'll put you to good _use."_

I was close enough now. Now, just for the opportunity; he glanced around at all the pathetic people groveling about. That one woman was bleeding badly. I felt sick. The dead and gone I could deal with, but I always thought of my family when I saw anything like this, not that I often did.

Marluxia beckoned me closer, and I complied. Repugnance filled me as he licked the shell of my ear. He turned his attention to his crew. "Start searching the people for their possessions." Now was my chance. I drew the knife from its sheath. "I'm sure you would've had great uses for me, too bad I'm not a necrophiliac. His gaze turned to me with a look of complete confusion. It met his throat and sliced through, blood pouring out in a disgusting manner. The sight did nothing for my already sick feeling stomach. He hadn't had time but to make a small gasp. He grip on the gun faltered and Naminé wrenched it from his grasp.

Axel made a move for his gun as I used Marluxia as a human body shield. Time went fast; his crew got taken down in a matter of seconds.

The old grandfather clock struck 12, chiming twelve times for the hour. A masked androgynous figure came from the other room wearing all red. As he walked by the mass of people still cowering on the ground they all screamed. Not in fear, in pain. Their faces seeming bled out as he walked by. We were all at a loss for words.

Axel pointed his gun at the thing. "Stop right there!"

I looked at him almost quizzically but proceeded nonetheless. Axel shot it, though it seemed unfazed. The blood poured onto the floor. The blood; all the blood… It was a blood bath. The screams and cries echoed throughout. A minute after the bewitching hour, it just stopped and left.

The three of us exchanged bewildered looks, with hints of horror. It was time for the others to come in.

"What the hell was that?" I was still shaking. I thought I was going to faint. The blood from Marluxia was all over my hands, and the people closest to the black room were alive, but their faces were drenched in the red liquid.

I briefly noted movement from the back of the house in my peripheral vision. I figured it was just one of the attendees.

I made a move to Axel. I wanted to ask if we could leave. All the deaths would raise inquiries, but I hoped we could leave at least leave the interior of the house. I missed my nightly dose; I didn't know what was real right now. All I knew, was that the masked figure couldn't have been real could it? I was so thoroughly disgusted.

"Roxie! Watch out!"

I gave him my signature _what the fuck? _look and then I felt a searing pain burst through my chest.

"Oh," and that was the last thing I recalled before passing out.

_Will he be all right? It appears the bullet missed his heart fractionally. We don't know how the internal bleeding is. _

_ Sir, only family is allowed in here now. We have to ask you to leave._

_ Patient shows good signs of recovery. Move him out of the ICU. _

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I awoke to a mane of red resting against the site of the hospital bed, a rhythmic noise of beeping coming from the machines, and the familiar smell of cinnamon and cloves.

"Get off me," I muttered.

"Roxas? You're awake?"

"No, you're hallucinating. This is all a dream and you will wake up now." I rolled my eyes. "How long have I been out for?"

"About 3 days. It's Wednesday and All Hallows' Eve today"

I nodded.

"So what happened? I don't remember much." I had lied. I needed to know if I had hallucinated.

"Well do you remember Naminé and me shooting down the goons?"

I nodded again.

"Well after that you just kind of spaced out. You looked totally freaked. And then well, you got shot by one we missed. We got him though. He's dead too."

I had. This wasn't good; if the doctors had checked my medical records they should know to of given me something for it though. I just prayed to whatever God there was that the department wouldn't request my medical files again. The ones they possessed are fakes.

Axel looked sullen.

"What's wrong with you? I'm the one that who wound up in the hospital." It didn't come out comically as intended, but it just sounded flat.

"I feel like it's my fault .I could've taken the shot faster, something, done anything.."

I could tell the doctors hadn't bothered with the records. Good God, horrible hospital this city has; what if I had been allergic to something? I felt tears coming on. Go team off-med-psycho!

I leaned forward carefully, not wanting to remove the IV. I awkwardly hugged him and he sat up from where he knelt beside me to let me. "It's not your fault. I'm the one that gave you the 'W-T-F are you talking about look, then proceeded to get bullet wounds like a dumbass."

Axel said nothing; instead, he embraced me as well. I coughed after a little while, feeling awkward at the long hug.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"You've been here for 3 days. It's obvious, your clothes are disheveled and they're the same that you were wearing—"Oh crap. So much for not remembering; thankfully, he didn't notice. Instead he just laughed and shook his head. "And you stink, "I added, crinkling my nose.

"Ok, ok" he said laughing it off. "But then I'm coming right back. Anything you want me to pick up while I'm out?"

"Yes, talk to the my-boobs-slap-me-in-the-face-when-I-walk nurse and get my keys. Then go over to my apartment and pick up my portal DVD-player and Sabrina the Middle-Aged Bitch videos. And I _will_ know if you rifle through my stuff."

He gave me a blank stare not knowing whether or not to laugh at my apparently bad attempt at lightening the mood. I just shot him the bird.

"Sure thing"

He was almost out the plastic-laminate wood door when I called out. "And can you stop at Jesus Chicken? 'Cause you know, their chicken saved me. "

He actually did laugh that time. Sure, it maybe stolen material from family but it didn't' really matter.

"Whatcha' want?"

"A chicken salad sandwich, please." Ah, monopolizing his guilt. The wonders it did for me.

I was now alone in the heinous hospital room. I giggled to myself at the use of the word heinous. H.E.B. grocery store was no longer Howard Edward Butt but Heinous Evil Bitch.

It was boring here. I felt fine, not from any drugs as far as I could tell. I called the nurse in here and she told me I could leave tomorrow.

I wanted to leave now, they couldn't keep me here, but then I wouldn't have clearance to work. I hated this hospital. I needed to get a medical tag to wear that screamed at them for me. That way, they could take me somewhere else.

The beeping machine was getting on my nerves and my on setting headache was not appeased at the noise either. I wished Axel would get back. His voice was admittedly soothing, even though he spoke so loud.

Speaking of Axel, I'd grown to tolerate him as of late; he seemed genuinely nice. I still wouldn't call him a friend. I'd never really had any friends other than the obligatory family unit. I was always the anal retentive one in school that had to get everything perfectly done. I even had a teacher take off points for _too much_ information. Too much? How the fuck is that even possible. I silently fumed over the old incident.

I wondered if anyone would notice if I ripped the IV out, just the thought is gross, and started having a screaming tantrum on the ground.

And joy, I now had to use a hospital restroom and there was not an in room one. I pressed the button to call the nurse. Five minutes later no one had come, all the while I had been pushing the button incessantly. _Christ, those bitches. _IV pole in tow, I went off from the room to find a restroom. Some bimbo nurse asked me where I was going and tried to get me to go back. I gave her my second one-finger-salute of the day.

Now that that fun ended, I made my way back to the room to find Axel. He burst out laughing when he saw me toting around the fugly metal pole. Third time's the charm right?

He gave me my food and I noted my possessions I requested him to get for me sitting on a hideous desk.

"I hate this place. I feel like pulling a fire alarm."

"Tsk, tsk, Roxie. It can't be that bad."

"I just got back from the restroom. I pressed the call button for 5 minutes and no one came. Then some greasy hag tried to take me back to here."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh really? Let's trade places, I'd really love that. I wish I had a sedative; a tranquilizer even. Whatever it takes to get me out of here faster."

I was at a loss for conversation, but the silence was nice too. Well, as silent as it could be. "You know you don't have to stay?"

"Do you not want me here?"

"No, it's not that. I've only been conscious a couple hours and I'm already sick of this place. You've dealt with it a lot longer now haven't you?"

"I suppose."

"You should go home and just get a good night's sleep."

"In a while ok?"

We sat there and watched the middle-aged bitch for awhile before he got ready to leave.

"One more thing I want to ask you before you leave."

"Yes?"

"Well… This is kind of a weird request but –"

"Ooh is Roxie getting his perv on?"

"Fuck no, dear God. All I was going to was for was if you had clearance for a file. It's not work related either, but I don't have clearance to get it. It's kind of personal too. I'd prefer if, um, you didn't look at the file."

He looked bewildered. "That's— I—I'll think about it. If I do it though, you owe me a big favor; Got it memorized?"

I rolled my eyes at his own cliché. "Fine."

I knew that even though I was in the clear from the hospital, the department would force me to take a couple days off; however, it would be in the comfort on my own home.

My weakened body succumbed to fatigue.

Axel showed up in the morning to take me home. Of course, the lazy, unprofessional, worthless, nurses took forever to discharge me, and _**insisted**_ that I have a nurse wheel me out like a decrepit.

On the short ride back Axel sparked up a conversation. "So Roxie, why have you been nicer to me as of late?"

"I don't know; I guess you're easy to get along with and I don't have to change the way I act for you. Almost everyone seems is horrible, but a few seem to be closer to grey than black. I think you're one of those."

Axel looked slightly embarrassed. I didn't know why. "Thanks for taking me home. I can't wait to go dump all my crap on the floor and sleep in my own bed all day."

With a chuckle, he retorted "No problem, glad to be of service."

Also glad to be taking my meds; I'd missed them for too long so I'd have to start with small doses again. Oh well, at least I had a few days before work.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Holy Ground**: ABRUPT ENDING PLZ. Ok Ok so like I'm sending my friend excerpts before I publish this right? So I send her the thing about having a screaming tantrum and taking the IV out, and oh screw it here's the log.

: dont make him retarded

**Holy Ground**: It was sarcasm omg LOL

: LOL

**Holy Ground**: Thats something I always say when Im sick of something

: I cant tell anymore LOL

**Holy Ground**: LOL!

**Holy Ground**: bich you just got added to mai A/N ending notes

So next chapter out soon 3 Like a week I'll try my best. Have no idea what content shall be in next chapter so be expecting flufftasticness. Also if anyone has any want to criticize any weird grammar/writing style things I might do, some of them may be uncommon but if you research they are valid :) YEY I HAVE MY EDITOR BACK


	5. Religion? What of it?

**Holy Ground**: Wheeee Another review. Thanksies :3 No comments now. Maybe some P.S. crap later.  
P.S.: See I told you more crap later :D First time ever writing any romantic scene –failgasms- I rewrote it like… 20 times and I am still dissatisfied. I SPENT LIKE 5 HOURS WRITING THAT SMALL THING OMFG. Also FLUFFTASTICNESS MY ASS. 3

Disclaimer: Only the story is mine : -cries-

PS: Editor couldn't edit this for like another week. Oh dear god. Two unedited chapters. My EYES. THEY'RE MELTING.

Inspiration

Avril Lavigne - Adia

Wonder Girls – Like Money

Rihanna – Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary

Avril Lavigne – I Can Do Better (Acoustic Version)

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Chapter 5**

**Religio****n? What of it!?**

**G. A. Aiken**

_I already explained this. I don't like you.  
True, I don't like most people, but I especially dislike you,  
I could start my own religion based on how much I dislike you._

I've always had a lot to say, but never voiced my thoughts unless someone was directly rude to me, then I lost my shit. I know the entire social minutia, what was polite, what was rude; the way to conduct myself. All of it seemed nonsensical to me, but what irked me most was the hypocrisy. The peoples would ask for bluntness, tell you those clichés like "honesty is the best policy," or "if you've nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." So I ask myself, what is truly the best response to those who ask for bluntness, then devour you in their whiplash? My answer is to respond in kind my now autonomous response: "Fuck you." And now, I bid adieu to this affected tone.

I received until the following Monday off; I didn't know what to do with myself. I sat on the dark leather couch, re-watching Gilmore Girls for the umpteenth time. No matter how many times I saw it, it never failed to make me laugh. I got up to make myself another cup of coffee, pausing it o I would be able to hear Paris' famous line: "I can scare the stupid out of you, but the lazy runs deep."

I would never get that second cup of coffee; a rasp at the door brought my attention away. I sat my mug down and walked to door. I figured it was my bitchass landlord coming to complain about me breathing too loud.

It was Axel; surprise was evident in my voice, "Oh. It's you."

"Were you expecting someone else, Roxie?" His constant teasing tone was growing irritating.

"No."

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"No."

"Am I going to get you to say anything other than no?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Did you need something?" I stepped back, as if to invite him in.

"No I'm not saying, I've somewhere to be. I'll do it."

I gave him a blank stare. "Do what?"

"Let you take the file. But I want a favor in return."

I immediately jumped at the offer. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later,"

"So long as it's not sexual," I joked.

"Who's calling who a pervert?"

"I'm calling you one,"

"Well that's about right," I shot him the bird.

"I'll pick you up at 5, ok?"

I nodded, anxiety growing; it wasn't even effing noon yet. The police had never released an official report to the media. They told me was it was accidental death that "intoxicated driver drove off the bridge," and that disorientation from head trauma confused my recount of the events. I shuddered at the memories, too vivid to ever forget.

I hadn't had a shower yet this morning so I decided to clean myself and go out shopping. For someone who didn't care for the opinions of other people, I still liked to look nice, if for no one but myself. I would go to Buckle and buy an overpriced pair of jeans.

Finished getting ready, I returned to my previously forgotten cold coffee and poured it down the sink.

I purchased those jeans and quite a bit more for an insane to most, but arbitrary to me, bill of $567.73. It was only 12:30 now, and I still had 4 hours to kill.

Tired and phantom pain abound in my chest, I decided to go home and rest. Once at home, I put the black bag Buckle had given me down on the island and went and passed out in front of the T.V.

_A rasp at the door brought my attention away. I sat my mug down and walked to door. I figured it was my bitchass landlord coming to complain about me breathing too loud. _

_ It was Axel; surprise was evident in my voice, "Oh. It's you."_

_ "Were you expecting someone else, Roxie?" His constant teasing tone grew to be charming._

_ "No, in fact you were just the person I was hoping to see." _

_ "Oh really, and why is that?"_

_ "Because," I began sensually, creepy close to his face, "I wanted to do this." I kissed him full on the lips. _

_ He drew back, looking as if someone had just knocked the air out of him. "We should—shouldn't do—the department wouldn't like this." He said between my continued onslaught of kisses. _

_ Staring at him with innocence shining through my caerulean orbs, I pulled him inside by the collar of his shirt, closed the door, and pushed him against the wall. "I don't care." I ground against him. _

_ He let out a strangely erotic laugh and flipped me up against the door. As he continued necking me, I wound my hands in his hair, tilting my head to the side as he began to kiss and nip gently at my neck._

_ "A—Axel," The breathy words escaped from my mouth. Lips brought back up to mine, softer than I remembered them from just minutes ago. He bit on my lower lip for entrance, which I eagerly complied to. He tasted sweet like cinnamon. Our tongues now intertwined, I continued to let out pleasured sighs. Overwrought with sheer pleasure, I gave into the tingling touches. I felt the soft appendage exploring, frantically scraping over everything it could. _

_ I wrapped my arms around him. Mimicking the action, calloused hands pulling my waist into him; the heat of our bodies mingled with every touch, with every kiss, with every second sending shocks of pleasure through my body. Fingers trailed down my spine traveling lower until his hands were grasping my ass. If my face wasn't red already, it is now. We finally pulled apart to catch our breaths, but his hands didn't move from me. He remained dangerously close; I felt nibbling at my ear as I panted. I clenched my eyes shut as a chill shot up my spine. _

_ Tap tap tap. Ugh, I hope whoever that is goes away. I'm so not done here with this sex god. Wait, where'd he go? "Axel? Axel?" _

_Adia, I do believe I've failed you, Adia I know I've let you down, Adia, I thought that we could make It, Believe me Adia, we are still innocent _.I sat up from the couch, waking up from that frightening dream. Oh hell to the no, that did not just happen. I couldn't like him. That's just… No. I'd have to deal with that later. I grabbed my phone as _Adia _played through its speaker. Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! It's Axel and it's already 5? Shit!

"You know I've been knocking at your door. And why the hell did you call my name. That was odd. Are you going to come to the door or leave me standing out here like a dumbass?" he sounded mildly irritated.

I hung up on him and walked to the door. I'm sure I my hair is a mess from sleeping. I opened the door, "Can you give me a minute?"

He started laughing out loud, giggling almost. "You hair is so horrifying."

With my favorite hand gesture, I made my retort. "And you're WHORE-iffying. See what I did there? Emphasis on the whore."

After I fixed my hair I walked into my living room to find him watching my T.V. He had pressed play and I had missed my favorite scene. I only refrained from saying anything because he had what I needed. Oh God, that sounds so wrong after_ that. _

"That Paris character is… disturbing."

My jaw literally dropped and I started spluttering, but managed to finally get something out. "What the hell! She is my idol."

He rubbed his chin. "Hmm… Yes I can see how."

I feel like all I ever do is flip him off. Flip this, flip that; there was no way I could like him if I treated him like this. "So what 'favor' do I have to do for you?"

"You have to answer 10 questions for me."

With a scoff, I started "That's it? That's almost too easy."

"Trust me; _I know how to get under peoples' skin."_

"Oh please, like that's hard to believe; you already piss me off by breathing."

"Burn," he trailed, "Too bad I like the heat."

I rolled my eyes. "So bullshit questions before or after?"

"Now; Question 1: Are you religious?"

"I'm agnostic. Ask me anything else about religion, and I will gladly decapitate you. "

Chuckling away he thought of another question. "Question numero dos: Who did you vote for?"

"Is there a reason you've just asked me the two rudest questions you can ask me? Just because I'm going to answer them, doesn't mean I'm not going to hurt you while doing it. I didn't vote. Obama and Romney can bite me."

"3rd question: What was that pill bottle?"

"I already told you before. A prescription, and if you ask again, you'll get the same answer with the bonus prize of castration without an anesthetic." I said with complete honesty.

His face didn't look amused like it usually did; he understood the threat was not a joke.

"Four: Are you a virgin?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

This, despite my best efforts, made me blush; I was also not in the mood for the sure-to-come judgment. "Yes."He looked astonished that I hadn't whored myself to someone. "Do I really seem the type to like anyone?" My brain instantly flashed back to my dream; I couldn't look him in the eyes any longer.

"Question V: Why are so mean to people?"

"Ooh good choice. I don't like the intellectually lazy; I used to say stupid people, but I actually feel bad for the mentally handicapped. It seems most people are intellectually lazy. I don't put up with anyone's bullshit, and in all frankness, sardonicism is just fun. " More laughter; why was he laughing at me?

"Q6: What the hell is sardonicism?"

I almost face palmed. "Sardonic, sarcastic, facetious, bluntness, mockery, and need I go on?"

"Septem: Have you ever kissed someone?"

"I reiterate my previous statements; I don't like people. So no, I have not kissed anyone." Except you. In my dreams.

"Eight: You said you tolerated me, which seems to be an irregular thing for you to do. Why is that?"

I think my dream summed it up nice. Sex God; plus, I've never felt attracted to anyone before. Ugh. "Don't know, don't care."

"九：ロクサスーくんは、"_Oh dearest God, what in the hell is he doing! He sounds like a dumbass._ "日本語が話せますか？"

Middle fingers away; "No, my last name is Uchiyama and I'm totally ignorant of my heritage. Last one, better make it good."

He sat there hard in thought for what seemed an eternity. "Where's your family? I've heard you talk about them, but I don't see any photos, and you always go quieter than normal anytime you mention them."

My breath hitched in my throat; that question drudged up horrible feelings for me, but I would try to play it indifferent. "They're dead. Died in a car crash, I was the only one who survived. I lost most of my memories after it happened. I had a brother, Sora. He didn't die right away. The accident left him brain dead, and they took him off life support."

"Roxas I—"

I shrugged harshly, "Don't bother; it was a long time ago. I don't want your pity- I don't want anyone's pity." It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt, right?

"I suppose I can take you to get that file now. Shall we?"

'Let's."

"So exactly how am I going to pull up the file, enter my permissions, and not see it?"

I pulled out a blindfold. "This is how."

"Ooh, kinky, I like it."

"Please, I would rather discard my asexuality and bang Kristin Stewart. Ugh, fuck off and die for making me even think of her." I made gagging noises at the mention of that zombie.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, telling me to die. How rude,"

I fake pouted, "I'm sorry; please fuck off and die? Is that better?"

He looked irritated at first, but couldn't help the escaping bubbles of laughter that ensued. "Are we ready then?"

"Yes, but I need to make a pit stop at Star Fuckers."

"What in the hell is that? Aren't those people who worship famous people? porn stars?"

"If you haven't noticed I have my charming name for chain stores. It's Starbucks."

Sipping my Chai Tea that was so good it had to be better than sex, we made our way to Axel's computer terminal.

It was surprisingly empty for the time of day; I tied the blindfold around his eyes, and my mind kept flashing back to that disgusting dream. Why was I having such dirty thoughts? I shivered.

"Enter your credentials, bitchkitty."

"What in the hell is a bitchkitty?"

"Hell if I know, just do it."

It worked; I had access to all the files. I wasn't sure if it would be this easy… would it be? It's not like they'd put anything incriminating in there… Unless seen by the right eyes. I signed off his account.

I printed out the brief document, consisting of 10 pages or so, and found a folder to put them in.

"I'm done. You're free to do whatever."

"But what if I want to stalk you?"

"That's nice, endearing, and well, overall creepy, but I've got some reading to do."

"You said anything I want though."

I flipped him off, but didn't protest further as he followed me. He could follow me if he wanted? What did I care? I am going to be too preoccupied to give him the time of day.

He stalked me all the way back home, which I had to admit was creepy for me. Unlocking the door to my home, I outwardly groaned at how hot it was in here. I cranked the air conditioner down to 70, electrical bill be damned.

Feeling overwhelmed, I brushed Axel off to the side letting him rummage through my kitchen. Cracking open the folder I began to read. What the fuck was this? Some Black Ops file? Every paragraph had at least one redaction. Sighing, I turned the pages onwards.

I was almost through the files, but there was nothing of value, just a bunch of bullshit and descriptions. This was hopeless; I had done all of this for nothing. No, not nothing, even if I don't find anything on these last few pages, I'll fight _dirty_ if I have to.

Half way through the last page, after only about 30 minutes of reading worthlessness, I stumbled across something contradictory to previous statements. An officer of the name Rose DoLittle had given a statement at the accident. She said that seen what she believed to be a car driven off the road by an unidentified vehicle. Why wasn't this redacted? It's not even really all that helpful, but still. I want to get in contact with her; maybe she knows more than she's letting on. That could wait till tomorrow. This was the first lead I ever had, besides what I saw as a child.

_ Toys, food wrappers, and soda bottles littered the backseat of the car. _

"_Are we almost home mom?" Sora asked in a sleep voice. We were coming home from our great Aunt's funeral up in Virginia. I hadn't known her well, but I still felt sad for some reason. _

"_We'll be home in just a minute, _Sora_," she said in a slightly irritated voice. She had turned around when she spoke to him, her long, beautiful brown hair obscuring her face. Sora had been asking that every ten minutes for the past two hours now._

"_Honey what's –"she let out a chilling scream. The last thing I saw before the horrible crunching noise and the empty black was red and blue of an undercover police vehicle._

"Roxie… Are you ok?"

He scared me out of my reminiscent state. I looked at him strangely, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying."

I put my hand on my cheek and felt my face was wet."I'll be fine, just… sad memories."

He hugged me. My sick brain flashed back to earlier, and I let out a few more tears, hugging him back, wishing it all would end.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Holy Ground**: Ok so my friend Rosey wanted to be in the story. That's Rose DoLittle. She chose the name : She's a crazy bitch. But I love her. Next chapter in the usual, reviews make me happy even though I've received a belittling amount. –VACUOUS- Sorry for the slow chapter :c


	6. This Could Almost Kill Me

**Holy Ground**: So I've been like super depressed and pissed lately, I'm hoping to channel some of that out into my writing. Sorry for any weird ass writing that occurs.

PS: Sorry this took so long ._. I had like 6 pages done in under a week and then I just kind of… yeah. Depression sucks.

PPS: I'm looking for beta readers 'cause my editor bailed and my writing can be so horrid without massive editing, which my skills in editing are limited to passive verb checking, grammar, and occasionally the odd turn of phrase. A pair of eyes other than my own is needed and would be much obliged. I know this chapter is a DISGUSTING train wreck, although hopefully the few funnies ameliorate this… ;^; HELP ME PPLS. HAAAALP. -desperate- Don't make me go to the loony bin, then you'll get less chapters :D As always non-existent fans, who will one day become existent and worship me, (just kidding :D maybe...) enjoy, and REVIEW FOR LOVE ALL NIGHT. I reply to all reviews 3 .BABBLE. Why can't I stop typing. Help :c

Disclaimer: speaks for itself.

Inspiration

Gretchen Wilson – Redneck Woman

Colette Carr – Killswitch

Ke$ha – Warrior (album)

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Chapter 6**

**I Can't Handle It! This Could Almost Kill Me**

**Miranda July**

_You always feel like you are the only one in the world,  
Like everyone else is crazy for each other, but it's not true.  
Generally, people don't like each other very much.  
And that goes for friends, too._

We started a new case on my return, a John Doe, and it appeared to present itself cold; however, that didn't stop them from making us tie up every single possible lose end. Where the hell did this department get its budget? I've never heard of one able to spend such exorbitant amounts. The city must have a nice benefactor…

Thankfully, the workday was over. Every time I saw a body I just felt unclean, defiled even. I let the warm water attempt to cleanse away that feeling, with little success. After the scalding water did its job, I put a sea clay mask on. Seeing as how I perceived myself as asexual, (that dream can fuck itself) I'd no problem doing things that would normally be considered effeminate. Have I mentioned I hate being hot? Well I do.

I went into the kitchen wearing just a towel around my waist. I really need to buy drink ingredients. Maybe I am an alcoholic. I hardly ever got intoxicated, but I sure loved to drink.

Someone started frantically knocking on my door. Oh my fucking God, what's with all the visitors as of late? And who the hell is it at 10 o'clock at night. Looking through the peep hole, I couldn't see who it could possibly be. They were standing off to the side. Ok... creepy. The only people that I know that do that are criminals. But that would be fine, I'm a cop right? _Who am I trying to convince here… I_ went to the police academy… tell that to my nerves.

I swung open the door, and sighed in relief. It was Axel. Wait, what the fuck was he doing here? "What the fuck are you doing here?" I voiced my thoughts.

He just stared and stared and stared, then finally burs t out laughing. "You—you look like a girl!"

I glared at him and slammed the door in his face and walked away.

"Oh come on, I actually needed to talk to you."

I sighed, turned around, and opened it. "Go. Sit." I pointed to the living room.

Instead he insisted on being an even bigger prick. "Why do you have a blanket wrapped around your waist?"

"It's a fucking towel."

He reached out and touched my upper thigh. If I blushed or blanched, I couldn't tell. "Feels like a blanket to me," he mumbled.

"Get your hands off me, freak." I ran away to make myself presentable.

"What is it you came here to talk about? And you sure to seem to come to my apartment a lot, but I don't even know where the hell you live."

He just laughed at my screechy voice. "Well maybe I'll have to invite you over one day. I found a lead on our case; we need to go investigate it."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Couldn't you of like, I don't know, pretended to find it later and let me have my precious sleep?"Even though I meant it as a joke, I wasn't sure it honestly one.

"No, we've I.D.'ed him as Matthew Lancaster. He attended Collin College before he went missing 3 years ago."

"You're kidding me? Shouldn't some other department be on this?"

"Nope, you're looking at the one and only."

I sighed. "I hate you. Goodbye, sleep."

He laughed again, got up, and ruffled my hair. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You act like such a child sometimes." My jaw dropped and I slugged him in the shoulder, and then fixed my hair.

"If we're going let's fucking go," I grumbled out.

"So exactly what are we going to do?"

"Why research this man of course."

"WHAT? THIS COULDN'T WAIT TILL MORNING?"

"Gosh, you signed up for this job. I didn't do it for you."

I flipped him off.

Unsurprisingly, there wasn't much info about him. He'd no friends, no family, no anything. His landlord, when questioned, said the rent was late a month, and when he went to get him to cough the money up, the apartment was empty. Pieces of the case fell together in my head, a wall of idiosyncrasies lining up; it said he'd missed a month on rent, yet the college hadn't reported him missing from any classes for a week. Where had he slept? Why had he turned up at the college he attended?

"So why again, did you call me out here? There's a whole bunch of nothing. Well not nothing, but there's no one we can talk to till morning." I sighed.

"I guess I didn't really think about it."

I gaped at him. "Mr. Renowned detective didn't think about it? Bullshit."

Silence went by slowly, as he thought of a reply. . "I guess I was just bored and wanted something to do."

"You're effing kidding me? Far be it from you to invite me to do something fun. No you invite me to work." I rolled my eyes.

"Well would you like me to take you somewhere?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"One, Ew; Two, Yes but nothing is open at this hour."

"It just so happens I know the owner of P.F. Chang's."

"Get the fuck out? Seriously?" I had a rare preppy moment. So what?

"Yeah, wanna go?"

"That's like asking me if you're a pervert."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

I rolled my eyes (I roll my eyes and flip him off too much. I need something new and rude…) and grabbed my coat, letting that serve as my answer.

The screech of my alarm clock awoke me. _Another day in hell for me; _I wish I could hurry up and found out who did this. Whoever covered this up did a damn fine job. I couldn't find any Rose DoLittle having ever worked at the police department, nor could I find county records, phone numbers, bank accounts, and so forth. I could find no property owned under that name, though a contact phone number and an address in the south had been given, but the line has since been disconnected. In other words, I was shit out of luck. The address however, lay on a county road where the property might not be known of by the county clerk.

Today, in all oddness, I would be going to the forensics lab for the first time. This time Axel gave me the courtesy of a text, instead of barging into my house at night; he told me something turned up in the forensic tests but not what.

I rushed to work, running late again. Once I arrived, I made my way down to the forensics lab. I intentionally took the stairs over the elevator, as they made me uneasy. Upon inspection, Axel and a blonde; the unidentified blonde's hair bothered me for some reason. They were eerily close, and I felt as if I were about to walk in on something I wouldn't be able to scrub away from my mind.

Shaking that unpleasant notion off, I made my way into the room. They both turned to face me. "Oh Roxas, good you're here. This is Demyx."

The blonde… Or Demyx, as I found his name to be, didn't really acknowledge me; however, he did stare at me. After an awkward silence, he burst out laughing. "He really does have a baby face."

My more mature response should have been to ignore them both, but I settled by the response of wanting to _remove_ his face. I settled on my version of a 'middle ground.' "I hear this voice… It sounds like English, but I can't understand a fucking word. So what the fuck is it that's so miraculous that I just had to rush over here?" If eyes could murder, mine would have killed them already.

At the harshness of my words, Demyx's annoying laughter finally bubbled down into coughing.

"Well we determined a copper wire to be the strangulation method. It ended up severing his trachea." I wondered if my face showed my disgust. "Upon analyzing the wire, a forensic unknown became identified; we sent it to CODIS and got a match from NDIS – Aaron Desir."

I gawked at him. "And? What did you find out about this Aaron Desir?"

"Not much; convicted of Aggravated Assault in the 2nd degree for a 13 year sentence and released in 2005. His current address is 5026 Melissa Road. No contact number."

Axel and Demyx sat there bantering for awhile, ignoring me. After about 10 minutes, I grew irate. "Well what in the hell are we waiting for? Let's go." I didn't take shit from anybody, and another beautiful insult popped into my head…. Can't resist. "Oh, and by the way, I've heard more coherent things from a schizophrenic." It may not be funny to him, but it sure as hell was to me.

After we'd reached my car – I have since decided Axel drives like a maniac, and would prefer to drive myself places – Axel turned towards me. "IT wouldn't kill you to be nicer to people would it? Demyx is my best friend."

"Actually I think it might kill me. And please, I could be much ruder than that–- it's pretty obvious he's your friend too, no need to treat me like an imbecile."

"Really? I highly doubt you have a better insult ready to be fired." He chose to ignore my provocation.

"Really? And I'd call yo Next Tuesday, but you lack the warmth and depth."

He made a sour face at the high levels of vulgarity exuding out of my mouth.

A rusting tin-roof house sat at the address, a beat up Chevy sitting in the dirt drive way. One double-window adorned the house, on the road facing side, and the painted red bricks of the house were chipping.

Knocking at the door, a disgusting, fat man (who reeked of alcohol), answered the door. "What?" he barked out. This wasn't our guy, he didn't match the description at all, but he must know Mr. Desir or of been paid by him, otherwise his address would not have been listed on his license. The man frightened me (I think of myself as not easily frightened, but a long list of things disturb me), mostly from how disgusting he was. "Um... We were looking for an Aaron Desir, it's said he lives here?"

"No one here by that name." He slammed the door in our faces.

Regardless of the unprofessional attitude I exhibited, I wanted to finish up this case so I could have a spare moment to keep looking for this Rose person. In this fact, pissed, I beat on his door. "We have a warrant for his arrest. If you don't come out here and talk to us we'll be forced to involve the FBI."

A few grumbles and lots of loud stomping later, the door swung open. "Come in then why don't you?"

My mind filled with horror as to what the interior of the house looked like. "I'd really rather not."

"Make this fast then."

"Where is Aaron Desir and what is your relationship to him?"

"He's my nephew; hit the road couple days 'go. Said he's going to crash on some nigger's couch."

I didn't understand racism, but I ignored his less than savory language. "And where is this _person's _couch?"

"Why should I tell you? You ain't been nice. Then again, maybe the pretty blonde could do a little something for me."

I always felt sick on this job, whether it is the leech people or the dead bodies. Actually, I think the live people are worse than the dead ones. I can pretend the dead ones were nice, and I don't have to deal with them. Axel opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "I'll do _anything_, all you've got to do is give me what I _want_, mhhk?"

Axel's green chasms widened. I tried to send a mental message reiterating my Kristin Stewart comment, but obviously failed.

"Veronika Schade. So when do I get my _time_ with you?"

"The second I become a nice person," I gave him a big gaping grin, filled with hate.

He looked like poised to hit me, which only amused me further. I just turned and walked away, satisfied with the provided information.

"Are you ?"

"Yes, can I help you officers?"

Axel handed her the warrant, "We have a warrant to search your premises for Aaron Desir."

We pushed past her, along with a few others to start searching. I heard shuffling in the back of the house.

Mrs. Schade screamed from the front of the foyer, "No you can't go back there!"

I rolled my eyes and kept going, only to be horrified for the uncountable-eth time of my short life. There lied Aaron Desir on the bed, gagged and chained, completely in the nude. I'm pretty sure I screamed. I couldn't process anything further. I wanted my eyes to be burned out, surgically removed, whatever.

Shortly thereafter someone transferred him to the precinct and we began to interview him; thankfully Axel took the lead this time. I really didn't enjoy interviewing them.

Before we walked into the interview room, the red-head turned to me. "I still can't believe you, like, fake seduced that guy. That was one of the most horrifying things I have ever seen, I thought you would go with it."

"Are you 'effing kidding me? The chances of that happening are so much better than you would have getting me in bed." My eyes went wide. Did I really just say that? I hate myself. He just laughed. Thank whatever God, praise the Lord, all hail Allah, whatever the hell. If only he knew. _But I didn't really want him did I?_ The thought disgusted me.

It hard turned out that there was a disturbing— everything seemed to be disturbing as of late— love triangle going on between Aaron, Veronika, and Matthew. Veronika had secretly been sleeping with both of them; Veronika ended up killing Matthew when he wanted to go public with their relationship. In the end Aaron ended up helping Veronika hide his body. As if things couldn't be odder, Veronika tried to cut ties with Aaron, so he blackmailed her. He found out that she planned on leaving the country, leaving him high and dry; at this, he tried to frame her.

My bastard partner spoke to me, I was secretly livid with him, as if it was his fault for the dream. "That case was entirely too convoluted. My brain hurts."

"You're innate."

"Do you have to?"

"…What?"

"Do you have to take a piss or something?"

"What in the fuck?"

"You said urinate."

I felt like bashing my head into a wall, or his. I like his better. "You. Are. Inn-Ate." I pronounced each syllable carefully. "Unlearned, rural, uneducated, primitive. Need I list more?"

He gave me those oh so frequent puppy dog eyes, feigning hurt. "You're so mean to me Roxy."

"I'm sure you did something to deserve it, even before I knew you. I'm making up for lost time."

"And Roxy, It's inchoate, not innate. Tsk tsk, you should know better."

I gave him a giant smile, fake perkiness exuding out. "I don't give a fuck."

"That's apparent. Let's just finish up our reports so we can go, mhhk?"

"Fine, whatever." I rolled my eyes and finished up. We parted our ways shortly thereafter. I decided to go home first and take another shower, trying to wash away the day.

I headed to Rose's house after about an hour of shitting around, nervousness and paranoia nauseating me. It was about a 3 hour trip, so I ate before leaving.

I pulled into a small gravel driveway, a familiar red car parked out in the street._ It's Just a coincidence._ I thought to myself. Knocking on the door, light footsteps fell, and the door opened after a second.

A pretty, young petite woman answered the door. Her sleek, long black hair reached her shoulders, and shockingly brown eyes adorned her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Rosey DoLittle?"

"Yes, can I help you? Mr…"

"Uchiyama. Roxas Uchiyama. "

Her face paled. "Uncle Axel, I think you need to leave now."

A red haired and green eyed beauty… err, asshole, walked around the corner, mouth agape when he finally saw me.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?"

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

**Holy Ground**: DUN DUN DUN, fail cliffhanger I know right? But um yeah if I'm not busy and not whoring out the writer's block like it's my precious, yet bountiful, air It should be out in a week. Yeah. ;-;


	7. Chapter 7

Don't fear! I'm having lots of crises, and this will be on hiatus for a couple months. When I went into this I told myself I'd write it all no matter what. In a week or so, I will start writing again, but they will not be published until the hiatus is over.


End file.
